Wilde West 27
So I believe Kate was talking to Codex about learning magic tricks. 7:16:23 PM Kate: Kate was! She wants a few in her bag. 7:20:18 PM Kate: An' I don't wanna use up all m'life force either. 7:25:27 PM Khiro: Codex: You have something of an advantage in your Fae heritage. You have.... well, you have more life force than most folks. 7:27:04 PM Kate: ... huh. How's that show up? 7:32:22 PM Khiro: Codex: Magic is intrinsic to both fae and demonkind. While not as intrinsic to their half-human offspring, they still have a greater wellspring within them. 7:34:01 PM Kate: Sure, but does it have any effects 'sides magic? 7:34:24 PM Khiro: Codex: Longer life, greater health. 7:35:45 PM Kate: *Does* take a lot t'get me sick. 7:36:03 PM Kate: Was once when everybody in school got measles 'cept me. 7:39:49 PM Kate: Reckon I'm immune to accidental werewolfin' too? 7:39:59 PM Khiro: Codex: Well now, that's a good question. 7:40:35 PM Khiro: Codex: Fae tend to have... more mutable forms. The question is if this makes you more or less susceptible to such afflictions. 7:41:52 PM Kate: Ain't worried about gettin' bit on purpose, just on accident. 7:42:41 PM Khiro: Codex: Of course. But I don't know. What kind of Fae was your parent? 7:43:39 PM Kate: ... don't know. Ma said he was a hawk sometimes. 7:46:40 PM Khiro: Codex: Hmm. 7:47:26 PM Khiro: Codex: Chances are you are immune given that any affiliation you would have for an animal form, it would be hawk. 7:48:32 PM Kate: Oh, good. 7:49:58 PM Kate: Y'know how dogs get when they're feelin' playful. Reckon I might get bit on accident sometime, an' I got feathers comin' in already, I don't want fur on toppa that. 7:50:22 PM Khiro: Codex raises an eyebrow. "Feathers?" 7:55:11 PM Kate: Kate reaches up and hunts around in her hair until she finds one that's already growing in since she last plucked them out, and hands it to Codex. 7:55:47 PM Khiro: Codex: Hmm. Interesting. Yes, you needn't worry about becoming a werewolf. Perhaps a werehawk. 7:56:23 PM Kate: Don't wanna be one o' those either. 7:56:32 PM Khiro: Codex: I don't think they exist. 7:56:55 PM Khiro: Codex: If they did, I would caution you. 8:01:21 PM Kate: Kate shakes her head. 8:01:23 PM Kate: Got enough problems. 8:01:37 PM Kate: Wouldn't mind flyin', but it wouldn't be worth bein' forced into it. 8:01:55 PM Khiro: Codex: ... are you on good terms with your Fae blood? 8:05:03 PM Kate: Hell no. 8:05:21 PM Kate: ... he stops in every decade or so. Makes everythin' worse every time 'e leaves. 8:05:35 PM Khiro: Codex: If I teach you a spell, it will be drawing on the power in your blood. 8:06:34 PM Kate: Well half of it's human. 8:09:04 PM Khiro: Codex: Yes, but most humans don't cast spells. I just want you to be aware that you will be tapping into something that you would rather have nothing to do with. 8:09:58 PM Kate: ... well. Way I figure it, he's the only one I had trouble with so far. 8:10:10 PM Kate: Most part-fae I've met been decent folks. So far. 8:14:53 PM Khiro: Codex: Yes. Most are just folks. 8:15:47 PM Kate: So it's only my own pa I'd like to punch in the nose a time or two. 8:16:03 PM Khiro: Codex: As long as you're at peace with that part of yourself. 8:16:24 PM Kate: Fistfights're peaceful. Nobody dies from 'em if you're doin' it right. 8:17:12 PM Khiro: Codex: So you don't mind calling on that part of you? 8:26:32 PM Kate: No. I'm all right, it's pa I don't care for. 8:29:01 PM Khiro: Codex: Well, all right then. I'll teach you. 8:29:25 PM Kate: All right. 8:29:29 PM Kate: ((Thank the lord for bleach.)) 8:29:47 PM Khiro: ((THE CLEANSING FLAME.)) 8:30:41 PM Kate: ((Hopefully the smell, and the mold on the dish that was causing it, is gone!)) 8:33:36 PM Khiro: ((Yeah, that should do it!)) 8:41:43 PM Kate: ... what'm'I gonna learn? 8:42:17 PM Khiro: Codex: A simple spell that will let you determine if someone is speaking truth or falsehood. 8:42:40 PM Kate: All right. 8:42:43 PM Kate: Kate listens. 8:49:25 PM Khiro: Codex: Now... the thing about divinations is that the require a clear mind. The spell is like an equation. You have to focus on completing the equation. You can't let your own assumptions or suspicions pop into your head, or they'll skew the results. 8:50:45 PM Kate: Innocent 'til proven guilty. 8:50:47 PM Kate: Right. 8:51:16 PM Khiro: Codex: Now.. you seem to have a busy mind, marshal. 9:07:06 PM Kate: ((Back. I think it's probably safe to store food near again. Probably.)) 9:07:11 PM Kate: .... some, yeah. 9:07:18 PM Khiro: Codex: Divinations are typically done in a kind of trance state. I'll teach you how to reach that state whenever you would like. 9:08:51 PM Kate: ... will I still be in m'body? 9:10:27 PM Khiro: Codex: oh, yes. I shan't be teaching you astral magics. It will just be a way to make your mind still while you cast the spell. You will be able to enter it and leave it at will. 9:11:36 PM Kate: All right, good. 9:11:42 PM Kate: Didn't like that experience all that much. 9:11:58 PM Khiro: Codex: You've astral projected before? 9:13:09 PM Kate: Kate nods. 9:13:11 PM Kate: Drugs. 9:13:15 PM Kate: Only with a drug. Only once. 9:14:16 PM Khiro: Codex: Oh, yes. That makes sense. 9:15:23 PM Khiro: Codex: It won't be anything like that. 9:17:17 PM Kate: Right. I'm ready. 9:17:49 PM Kate: ((All that for one sandwich!)) 9:19:43 PM Khiro: ((Cleanest sandwich ever!)) 9:20:15 PM Kate: ((Alas, no. I still have lots of dirty dishes. 9:20:27 PM Kate: ((And didn't wash the floor.)) 9:25:31 PM Khiro: It takes a few hours, but he teaches you the simple spell. It takes a few moments to cast, but it lasts as long as she stays in that trance-state. Anyone who speaks in her presence, she'll be able to tell if they're telling the truth or lying. 9:27:12 PM Kate: Kate is probably rather worn by the time they're done. 9:29:19 PM Khiro: Granted, she won't be able to tell what they're lying about or how badly they're lying. And it only works with spoken statements. Like if someone says 'I am not a pile of soft-shelled crabs'. She can tell he's telling the truth, but can't tell if he's lying about anything else. 9:31:02 PM Kate: Kate smiles at Codex. 9:31:12 PM Khiro: But yeah, you're pretty beat after three hours! 9:31:14 PM Kate: ... thanks for teachin' me. You still ain't said what I owe you. 9:33:07 PM Khiro: Codex: Hmm. Good question. 9:34:08 PM Khiro: Codex: I don't charge money for what I do. I don't really need it. 9:34:32 PM Kate: Didn't say you did. 9:34:56 PM Kate: Kate rises to wash the dishes! Coffee-making things and any tea stuff Codex is done with. 9:36:06 PM Khiro: Codex: I'll have to give it some more thought. I'll be in town for at least another month. Rivers wants me to check his father's wards around the town. 9:39:57 PM Kate: It was his father warded the town, huh? 9:40:31 PM Khiro: Codex: Oh, yes. I thought you knew. His father was a wizard. The same wizard that I apprenticed under. That's how we know each other. 9:42:12 PM Kate: Kate blinks. 9:42:18 PM Kate: No, can't say I did. How come he ain't one? 9:43:13 PM Khiro: Codex: He didn't have the inclination or temperment. 9:44:48 PM Kate: ... that ain't wrong. Well, interestin'. 9:45:03 PM Kate: What *kinda* price we talkin' 'bout? 'cause there's a lot I plain ole' won't pay. 9:47:53 PM Khiro: Codex: Nothing prurient, I assure you. Nothing illegal, either. 9:48:15 PM Khiro: Codex looks at the feather on the table that she pulled out earlier. "May I keep this?" 9:48:59 PM Kate: ... ain't that the kinda thing that'd give you power over me? 9:52:16 PM Khiro: Codex: In certain dark magics that I don't employ. I don't plan on keeping it... I would reduce it to powder to use in potions. It would be useful in potions of transmutation and flight. 9:53:07 PM Kate: Oh, I see. 9:53:15 PM Kate: Just that one? 9:54:33 PM Khiro: Codex: Oh, yes. It seems a small thing but I can make at least a dozen vials. And feathers from a hawk fae are hard to come by. Normally it would require dealing with one of them, and that's always... dangerous. 9:56:25 PM Kate: ... dangerous? 9:57:17 PM Khiro: Codex: Fae are capricious creatrues. Folklore is full of stories of crafty fae making deals with foolish mortals, is it not? 9:58:17 PM Kate: Sure, but... 9:58:35 PM Kate: Kate ... didn't really have that image of her dad. And files it away for future reference. 10:00:31 PM Khiro: Codex: Dealing with them for a handful of feathers, as I said, can be dangerous. Many of them will present a mortal with a deal so good that it seems like the Fae is a fool for presenting it, only to end with the mortal's soul or riches or daughters or happy memories in the end. 10:00:56 PM Kate: Well I sure *don't* want any o' those. 10:01:37 PM Khiro: Codex: And thus I am content to call this one feather payment enough for the assistance I've rendered thus far. 10:03:01 PM Kate: Happy memories're their own trap. 10:03:22 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:03:44 PM Kate: All right. Well, I got to get goin. 'spect Eben's wantin' me for lunch. ... thinkin' on that he's a werewolf, *maybe* there's better ways o' puttin' that. 10:04:28 PM Khiro: Codex chuckles. "Perhaps." 10:07:17 PM Kate: Well. Thanks, anyhow. Should I come back for 'nother lesson tomorrow? 10:07:41 PM Khiro: Codex: Sounds like a plan. Maybe after breakfast? 10:11:13 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:11:14 PM Kate: Sure. 10:11:27 PM Khiro: Codex: I'll see you then. 10:12:44 PM Kate: Kate tips her hat to him and heads back to town, and Eben's! 10:14:09 PM Khiro: He's there! HE made you a sandwich. 10:15:14 PM Kate: Kate beams at him. 10:15:23 PM Kate: I been learnin' magic. 10:15:36 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Can you turn me into a toad yet? 10:16:47 PM Kate: Nope. Gimme a sec. 10:17:01 PM Kate: Kate clears her mind and goes into a trance! 10:17:55 PM Khiro: Okay! 10:18:03 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Kate? 10:18:41 PM Kate: Mm. Now tell me some things. Some lies an' some that're true. 10:20:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Um. When I was younger I got so drunk once that I woke up naked in Hyde Park. 10:21:17 PM Kate: Kate can tell if it's true, right? 10:21:22 PM Khiro: It's true! 10:32:02 PM Kate: Go on. 10:32:23 PM Kate: That one's true. 10:33:00 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I once spent a week in a haunted house. The ghosts were actually quite hospitable. 10:33:09 PM Khiro: (False!) 10:35:00 PM Kate: False. 10:35:05 PM Kate: Go on. 10:36:02 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hmm. I shot my first gun when I was five. 10:36:04 PM Khiro: (true!) 10:38:28 PM Kate: True. 10:38:39 PM Kate: Ever done anythin' illegal? 10:39:20 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Yes. I stole some sweets back when I was twelve. 10:39:45 PM Kate: Kate snaps out of the trance. 10:39:54 PM Kate: Well, shoot, Eben, that hardly even counts. 10:39:59 PM Khiro: ((True, by the way!)) 10:40:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, it was illegal. 10:40:21 PM Kate: Stole enough apples to feed a family o' four for a year when I was a kid. 10:45:11 PM Kate: Don't think there's much comparison. 10:45:30 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You asked if I did anything illegal! I did. 10:45:34 PM Kate: I know. 10:45:41 PM Kate: Anyhow, I can tell if folks're lyin' now. 10:45:58 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Very useful. 10:48:10 PM Kate: Reckon it is. All he wanted was a feather for it. 10:48:30 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: One of yours? What is he going to do with it? 10:49:43 PM Kate: Said he was gonna make potions for flyin' with. 10:49:59 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ...huh. 10:51:27 PM Kate: 'parently I ain't as hard to get along with as full blood hawk fae. 10:52:57 PM Kate: ... which don't square much with my pa. 10:53:14 PM Kate: He's thoughtless, but he ain't too deceptive. 10:58:43 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, I would guess that the fae that make a living trading things with mortals are a different breed? 10:59:28 PM Kate: Could be. Don't think he's got to do anythin' like that. 11:03:05 PM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. "Want some coffee?" 11:03:12 PM Kate: *Always.* 11:03:26 PM Kate: I'm goin' back for another lesson tomorrow after breakfast. 11:03:47 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: What's he going to teach you? 11:10:01 PM Kate: Not too sure. 11:10:04 PM Kate: Oh, hey, I plumb forgot. 11:10:19 PM Kate: He said I don't have to worry 'bout gettin' werewolfed, as I'm too much hawk for it. I guess. 11:10:33 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh. Huh. 11:11:25 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 11:11:35 PM Kate: So you don't have to be *so* careful with me, I guess. 11:12:40 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, I suppose not. 11:13:53 PM Kate: ... we could go swimmin'. Someday. 11:14:29 PM Kate: ... but there's gotta be somethin' we could do sooner'n'that. You don't hunt as a wolf neither, I guess, so... 11:17:28 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, we'll probably end up going on a vision quest together, so there's that. 11:18:03 PM Kate: Well sure, but that ain't for *fun.* 11:18:20 PM Kate: What's there to do for a woman an' a werewolf for *fun.* 11:18:41 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: We could go shooting. Or riding. 11:22:05 PM Kate: When yer human-shaped. 11:22:09 PM Kate: I'm thinkin' of tonight. 11:22:47 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh. I liked you reading to me. 11:23:42 PM Kate: Well then I'll do that. 11:25:09 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You're very good at accents. 11:25:49 PM Kate: Kate blushes a little bit. 11:26:02 PM Kate: Me an' ma always read that way. 11:27:12 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It was really good. I liked the way you made the romanian vampire sound like a british man doing a romanian accent. 11:29:10 PM Kate: Sounded like a poseur to me, tryin' to be romantic when he's basic'ly a mosquito. 11:33:59 PM Kate: Don't know if vampires exist, but if they do, I don't approve of 'em on principle. 11:35:09 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, werewolves exist. 11:37:21 PM Kate: Yeah, but they're smart, an' handsome an' sweet. 11:37:24 PM Kate: Kate kisses him on the nose. 11:38:24 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Maybe vampires are as well? 11:34:20 PM Felix: Hmm. I think it was day 2 of Ebenwolf Watch. 11:34:37 PM Kate: Kate yep! 11:34:58 PM Kate: Kate had spent the morning with Codex. Her player has forgotten if there's anything else she needs to do today. 11:35:25 PM Felix: Nope, not that was mentioned to me! 11:36:23 PM Kate: Kate doesn't, then! 11:37:05 PM Felix: She had learned to be a human lie detector! In exchange for one of her feathers, which Codex is probably not using to make a love spell! 11:37:43 PM Kate: ((Oh god.)) 11:38:19 PM Felix: Probably not! He seems a trustworthy sort! He doesn't seem to traffic in that sort of magic. 11:38:32 PM Felix: Maybe he'll just make a doll. 11:39:15 PM Kate: ((AHHHH.)) 11:39:25 PM Felix: Wait,t hat's not much better. 11:40:06 PM Felix: Well, he did seem a decent sort! Probably won't do that sort of thing. 11:40:58 PM Kate: ((Provided he's not smitten enough to be irrational. Thank god.)) 11:41:30 PM Felix: Fae glamour can be a double-edged sword! 11:41:45 PM Felix: With another blade instead of a hilt, so it hurts even when you hold it. 11:42:12 PM Kate: Kate is not in favor of swordchucks and firmly believes she has no glamor at all. 11:45:59 PM Kate: Kate has not been told otherwise! 11:46:00 PM Felix: Well, maybe she doesn't! Well, before long, night begins to fall. What's the plan tonight? 11:46:23 PM Kate: Kate .... is going to be really in trouble if the *bad guys* start falling for her. It makes it much harder to shoot them. 11:47:35 PM Kate: Kate isn't sure! She consults with Eben. 11:48:24 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Are we doing the same thing we did last night? 11:49:17 PM Kate: Ain't too sure. Reckon Miss Merril's suspicious. 11:50:02 PM Felix: Ebenezer: We coudl stay here tonight. If you want to stay with me again. 11:51:00 PM Kate: ... yeah, I guess that'd be all right. Reckon nobody'd be surprised if'n'I fell asleep here again. 11:51:11 PM Kate: Been a long day again. 11:52:20 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, you're a magicker now. I figure that takes some energy. 11:53:08 PM Kate: Well don't go spreadin' that around, neither. Still don't like magic much, though I guess I'm gettin' used to it all right. 11:54:43 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Why not? 11:55:35 PM Kate: ... mostly I guess I associate it with my pa. 11:55:54 PM Felix: Ebeenzer: Oh. That makes sense. 11:57:17 PM Kate: An' now I got a bunch of warlocks gunnin' for me. 11:57:40 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well... they're not really gunning for you, per se. You're gunning for them. 11:58:41 PM Kate: Codex says Fennick used synchronicity magic, maybe. That'd mean they're gonna show up 'round me whether I like it or not. AM Felix: Ebenezer: Comforting thought. AM Felix: Ebenezer: It's almost time. What shall we do about dinner? AM Kate: I'll go get somethin'. Just meat, right? AM Felix: Ebenezer: That would be best, yes. AM Kate: Anythin' you wanna do before I go an' you turn? AM Felix: Ebenezer smiles and kisses you! "That." AM Kate: Kate smiles. AM Kate: All right. I'll be back, I still got the key. AM Felix: Ebenezer: I will likely have changed by the time you get back. No rush, though. I'm not going anywhere. AM Kate: Kate nods, and heads to the Imperial to pick up some fooooooood. AM Felix: Merril: So... where's your wolf? AM Kate: Run off. Why d'you ask? AM Felix: Merril: Oh. Well, I checked your room earlier to see if he needed fooded or something and he wasn't there. AM Kate: Kate nods. AM Kate: Reckon he just wanted a free lunch. AM Kate: Or just a good scratchin' done by hands stead o' tree bark. AM Felix: Merril: Well, okay. What can I get for you? AM Kate: Ain't too sure, I was gonna bring some food over to Eben's so we can have dinner. Hope I don't end up sleepin' on his couch again, I'm pretty sure I snore pretty hard an' I'd rather he didn't hear that any. AM Kate: Kate does, in fact, snore. AM Felix: Merril: Eben... Oh, Mr. Dingo. So you fancy him? How is it going? AM Kate: Kate turns bright red. AM Kate: Goin' pretty well. Though I can't say as how either of us're ever sure what we're doin' really. AM Felix: Merril: Well, marshal, I figure that as long as your happy, not to worry terrible much. AM Kate: Kinda what I'm thinkin', too. Wonder how he feels 'bout bringin' giant wolves home... I'll haveta ask. AM Felix: Merril: Good idea. That might be quite a surprise one night. AM Kate: Can't help it, always took in animals needin' it, all my life. Ma was too soft-hearted to say no. AM Felix: Merril smiles. "So, what can I get you for dinner?" AM Kate: Well, what're my options? AM Kate: Chicken'r'pork? AM Felix: MErril: Well, of course I got beef, and chicken, too. No pork on the menu tonight. AM Kate: ... well, I don't rightly know what Eben wants, so how 'bout one beef *and* one chicken, an' a few sides, too. AM Felix: Merril: all right! I'll get it started. AM Felix: She goes off to the kitchen! AM Kate: Kate sits and waits, watching the crowd for trouble. AM Kate: Kate reviews what Codex told her while she waits. AM Kate: (( http://meneluinin.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mummy_Game )) AM Felix: ((Back! Sorry. What does she review? The spell stuff?)) AM Kate: ((Yep!)) AM Felix: Well, once she had the basics down, it was pretty easy to figure out, really. Almost like she's a natural at spell casting. AM Kate: Kate still reviews it in her head. She's a nerd! AM Felix: Codex had said he'd teach her a more complicated divination tomorrow. Does she wanna get anything from her room? AM Kate: Kate gets the book she's reading to Eben and that's it. She's pretending she's not staying over there on purpose, after all. AM Felix: Okay! Well, before long, you have a bunch of food in a basket ready to go. AM Kate: Kate thanks Miss Merril and brings it over to Eben's place! AM Felix: Okay! You're met at the door by a giant wolf. AM Kate: Well we better go upstairs, silly. AM Felix: Ebenezer: Wuf. AM Kate: Kate brings the food up, and puts everything onto the table, before taking the beef and almost all the chicken (putting aside about two bites) and placing that on its own plate. She sets the meat plate on the ground and prepares to eat a dinner of mostly sides! ... which she doesn't mind at all. Mmmm, carbs. AM Felix: Ebenezer eyes his portion and yours. "Wof." AM Kate: No, you *can't* have my green beans. AM Kate: Eat yer dinner. AM Kate: I know they look good but you'll get indigestion somethin' awful if you eat 'em, so I give you some o' my chicken instead. AM Felix: Ebenezer: Wuf. AM Felix: He uses his nose to nudge the meat plate toward you. AM Kate: Eben, I can't eat all this *and* that, an' I ain't wastin' good food. AM Kate: You got to remember, I got meat 'bout once a month growin' up, an' I ain't used to all this rich food anyway. Go on, it's gettin' cold, it's a sin to waste food. AM Felix: He sighs and gets to eating! AM Kate: Kate is actually rather pleased at the selection of sides, and starts eating. She doesn't get through all of them, but likely makes a sizable dent. AM Felix: Ebenezer wolfs his down in short order! AM Kate: ((Harhar.)) AM Kate: Kate starts clearing the dishes. "You mind if I sing?" AM Felix: He gives his head a shake! An enthusiastic one. "Wuf!" AM Kate: ((What year is it here again?)) AM Felix: 1896. AM Kate: ((Right!)) AM Kate: ... well, all right, but as you got wolf ears now, you bark if it's real bad. AM Kate: ... pa said this song'd be real popular someday, an' I don't know if it is or not, but I like it. Don't know what it means t'all. AM Kate: Kate starts doing the dishes, and sing the Habanera from Bizet's Carmen. She *probably* get some of the words not-quite-right, but she has exact recall of the music itself. AM Kate: Kate doesn't have a particularly operatic voice, either, so it probably sounds a little weird. AM Felix: Ebenezer listens quietly! AM Kate: Kate then switches gears altogether and sings "Red Is the Rose," an Irish version of a Scottish folksong, and by then she's done with the dishes. AM Kate: Kate eyes Eben. "... mind if I touch?" AM Felix: He gives his head another shake. AM Kate: Kate gives her wolfman a big hug and also tries to scritch his head, if he lets her. AM Felix: He does! AM Kate: Kate will probably try to rub his tummy too. She can't help it, he looks like a real wolf! AM Felix: He probably doesn't go for that. AM Kate: ... sorry, I forgot, is all. AM Kate: Kate is disappointed and irrationally somewhat hurt. AM Felix: He looks a bit hurt, too, but rolls over onto his side. ((She would *deck* him if he tried to touch her stomach!)) AM Kate: It's all right, you don't haveta. AM Kate: ((I think she'd just say "Hey!" actually. :) )) AM Felix: ((Well, he thinks she'd deck him. He just doesn't like the idea that she forgets that he's still *him*, in this form, not just a fuzzy pet.)) AM Felix: He thumps his tail. "Wuf." AM Kate: ... reckon it's just that some things're all right when you're lookin' like this that wouldn't be all right if you weren't. Yer still feelin' vulnerable, right? AM Felix: He gives his giant wolf head a nod. "Wf." AM Kate: Kate nods. AM Kate: Kate takes her shirt off, leaving the men's undershirt on underneath. It still shows far, far more than is appropriate at this time, however. AM Felix: Ebenezer: Wuf? AM Kate: Puts us on more even footing, right? AM Kate: Kate shrugs, turning a bit red. AM Felix: Ebenezer: Wf. AM Felix: He puts his giant head on your lap. AM Kate: Kate scritches it. "S'all right. There's hardly anythin' there anyhow. Don't know how come I'm not womanly, my ma is." AM Felix: Ebenezer: Wuf? AM Kate: Kate makes the "tracts of land" motion by way of explanation. AM Kate: Kate has none! Or at least, quite small ones. AM Felix: You get the feeling that were he not covered by brownish furn, he would be blushing! AM Kate: Well anyhow. I know it ain't the same, but it's 'bout all I can do right now. AM Kate: Kate kisses the top of his furry head. AM Felix: His ear twitches against your cheek. AM Kate: You're the sweetest man, Eben. AM Kate: Now c'mon, I got some book left to read to you. Your own bed hold up all right to a giant wolf? AM Felix: He nods his head. "Woof." AM Kate: Well then we can use that. AM Felix: Ebenezer: Wf! AM Kate: Well, it's like the shirt, s'long as you're in that shape I reckon it's okay. AM Kate: Kate hops up and goes to read to her werewolf!